


now or never

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (By which I mean both moca and tomoe. Sorry himari you’re the odd one out in my headcanon), Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Mitake Ran, Sleepovers, Trans Hazawa Tsugumi, its also loosely implied there are other members of afterglow that aren’t cis, its not directly stated but, this is incredibly self indulgent lol Ive been thinking about writing this for weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Ran finally gets up the courage to tell Tsugumi something. Of course, it just has to be the middle of the night to do it.





	now or never

It’s a bit of an unplanned thing, when it all happens. Well, calling it a “bit” unplanned is a big understatement. It was completely unplanned.

Tsugumi wasn’t supposed to stay overnight, but now here she was, staying even after the rest of the band left. They weren’t supposed to be sharing Ran’s bed, but they are, because Tsugumi didn’t want to run home in the middle of the night to get anything for the rest of the night. And yeah, maybe she’s borrowing some of Ran’s clothes to sleep in.

(Not that Ran would complain about any of it. They aren’t dating for nothing, after all.)

Her brown eyes blink sleepily, drifting off.

Ran isn’t much more awake, but there’s only so much longer before the courage wears off. At least, if they make a mess of it, there’s a chance Tsugumi won’t remember and they can try again in the morning.

“Hey, Tsugumi,” they murmur.

Tsugumi looks up at Ran, trying to seem aware and awake, when she’s clearly tired. “Hey,” she replies, equally softly. “What’s up, Ran-chan?”

“I-I have something I want to tell you.”

Damn it, they haven’t even started and their voice is already unsteady.

Either Tsugumi doesn’t notice the little tremor, or doesn’t bother to comment on it. “Go ahead.”

“I wanted to tell you-“ No, that’s no good. “I, uh-“ Nope, not that either. How the hell did any of the others do this, in front of everyone at the same time, no less? “I-I’m...” Stammering again, but right track now. “I’m n-nonbinary. And...” Shit, stuck again. A momentary pause. “...they.”

Fuck, that was harder to get out than they wanted it to be.

“And telling me this was so hard for you to say that it took four tries at once?” Tsugumi laughs. But it’s a gentle joking, a sweet smile crossing her face and lighting up her eyes. “You didn’t have to be so scared, Ran-chan. You’re not the first person in the group to not be cis, you know that. I’m the first one. It would be silly if I wasn’t okay with it, even if that wasn’t the case, you’re my girlfriend...” she trails off.

Ran laughs a little too, but it’s more of a tension release than anything.

“...Wait, should I even still call you my girlfriend, if you’re not a girl?”

“It’s fine.”

They yawn, exhaustion overtaking nerves. “We should sleep now,” Tsugumi says. She pulls her arms out from under the blankets and wraps them around Ran, loosely embracing them. They respond with the same, pulling her in against them.

The pair fall asleep quickly after, in a tangle of arms and bodies, but comfortably together.

————

They sleep so long, they’re only awoken by the sound of the door opening and Moca snickering. “Ohohoh~ What’s this I see?”

Ran lifts their head to glare at Moca, although it’s a little ruined by their hair falling in their face. “Shut up, Moca.”

The motion gets Tsugumi to carefully pull her arms out from where they’ve been pinned under Ran and sit up. Ran sits up properly too, as Tomoe and Himari walk in behind Moca.

The pair shares a knowing look.

It’s time to tell the rest, Ran thinks. At least they have Tsugumi to help if they really need it this time.

“Hurry up, you two~” Moca whines. “Moca-chan is hungry, she’s tired of waiting for the lovebirds.”

Or, well, maybe it’ll wait until a little later. Just until Moca shuts up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wow, my first finished bandori fic and it’s THIS. Not any of the three other things I’m in the progress of writing, nope, it’s this thing I wrote in like an hour. I hope the soft lesbians I wrote super fast that was my first attempt at writing both of them was decent.
> 
> Anyway I really really like tsuguran and they/them ran so I wrote an entire fic to have both. I’ve been thinking about this idea of ran coming out to tsugumi in the middle of the night for WEEKS so it’s nice to finally get this written out. I couldn’t tell you why that’s the idea I had, it just is.


End file.
